Attack Of The Otaku
by PhoenixFieryHope
Summary: Angela (OC) is your average Shingeki No Kyojin anime fan. While being at a sleepover in her best friend's house, she wakes up in what seems to be an anime world. Not just any anime world, but the Shingeki No Kyojin world.
1. Surprising Awakening

_A/N: This was requested by my best mate Angela who also asked me to name the main OC character after her. Her last name's different though, which will be revealed in the next fic is based off the anime, not the manga. Please excuse any flaws as I'm only a beginner writer uwu Enjoy!_

"Oh my gosh, I can't breathe," I wheezed.

"What was that all about?!" Kim was still shaking from laughter.

I laughed heartily along with Kim. We were browsing YouTube on her Xbox and found an odd but hilarious fan-made video of Shingeki No Kyojin.

After about three minutes of non-stop laughter, I sighed, stretched and asked, "What time is it?"

Kim picked up her phone and pressed the menu button. "Um, just about three."

"I'm not usually this sleepy at three," I sighed.

"Neither am I," Kim said, "I think it's because we went swimming for, like, two hours today."

I rubbed my eyes and moaned. During the summer I end up sleeping at five in the morning, but when it came to sleepovers, I sleep at around seven in the morning, to wake up thirty minutes later.

"That's what you get when you decide to try the butterfly stroke, without knowing exactly what to do," Kim proceeded to turn off the Xbox.

"Shut up," I snapped, "I wanted to figure it out myself."

"How can you if you if you never went to swimming lessons?" Kim asked, putting the controller on top of the console.

"Oh, like you did?" I asked, "Think you know so much about swimming just because you went to swimming lessons, eh?"

Kim narrowed her grey eyes at me, "That's pretty much the point of swimming lessons, ain't it? I mean, your main interpretation of swimming is based off of 'Free! Iwatobi Swim Club'."

I pulled my blanket over my shoulders and curled up into a ball. "At least I was inspired to work out a little bit," I mumbled.

Kim scoffed and laid down on her folding bed. "Goodnight, Angela."

"Goodnight, Kim," I muttered.

It was only a matter of time until I drifted off into a nice, peaceful slumber. Kim's house had that pleasant aroma of honeysuckle and her neighbourhood was very peaceful.

"Angela!" I heard a voice say.

_Was it morning already?_

"Angela, get up!" the voice called again, only, it wasn't English. It sounded like Japanese.

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes, eyebrows knotting in confusion.

"Kim?" I yawned.

"Who's Kim?" the voice said again.

I opened my eyes to see a woman who looked a lot like my mother except… she was in anime form.

I jumped up, fully awake from fright and extreme confusion.

"Mom?!" I gasped.

"Come on, today's the day!" she said, but in Japanese.

I realised we were both speaking Japanese; I understood Japanese! I shouldn't understand this much Japanese, I never took any lessons, I only understand a little Japanese from watching subbed anime but that's it! My mind was whirring in confusion.

"W-What?" I asked.

"Training!" my anime mother reminded me, dragging me out of my room to sit me down on a chair, "You enlisted, remember?"

I stared at her, mouth wide open. She tilted her head as if to say something with an expression as confused as mine, but then I snapped and said, "Yeah! Training! I'm going to be… a soldier…"

I tried my best to smile and started eating the bread for breakfast she gave me. I looked around and knew straight away that I was in the world of Shingeki No Kyojin, I knew the drawing style from anywhere. I am in an anime… _I am an anime._

Am I dreaming? Everything feels real, even though I'm technically just a drawing. But I can taste the bread, I can feel the chair as if I was really sitting on an actual chair.

"What are you smiling about?" my what-seemed-to-be mom asked me.

I realised I was grinning like an idiot and replied, "Nothing, just happy to finally start training."

Mom sighed and shook her head. "In three years you could be fighting the Titans."

My grin grew wider. Maybe I can master Levi's spinning move and annihilate thousands of Titans with it! I could be as good as Mikasa! Or am I as smart as Armin? Do I even have the same skills as I did when I was… not an anime? That question started to worry me. I couldn't even run for ten meters without frantically searching for water.

"Don't worry about her, dear," a man who looked exactly like my dad, but in anime form, strolled in, "she's as fit as I was when we first met." He gave Mom a wink.

_They're exactly like what they are in real life, _I thought.

"Oh, I remember," Mom giggled.

I cringed, quickly finished my breakfast and stood up. "Uh, what time do we leave?"

"In one hour," Mom replied, picking up my plate and cup.

"You go get dressed into your uniform, now," Dad said.

I nodded vigorously and ran back to my room. As soon as I closed the door I began giggling and hopping towards what seemed to be the wardrobe. In it was the uniform all Shingeki No Kyojin fans knew and loved. I had a simple white T-shirt, but with it was the white pants with a brown belt. Next was the light brown jacket that stopped mid-waist with the trainee crest that had two swords forming an X on the breast pocket, shoulders and back. I then put on the knee-high brown boots. They were lighter in weight than I thought. When I looked into the body-length mirror, I was surprised yet delighted. I was skinnier than I was in real life. It's true what they say, anime people are always skinny.

My face was, again, me in anime form. Light brown hair and green eyes. One thing, however, I had side bangs, which I didn't have in person. That was another thing about anime, especially with girls. Always have bangs or at least some hair covering your face.

This was me. In anime! I squealed and put my hair up in a ponytail and exited my room. My mom looked at me and tears began to form in her eyes.

"A-Angela…" she stammered.

My dad walked up to me and pulled me in an embrace. "We're proud of you, baby."

Mom joined us in our hug and started bawling. I chuckled and hugged them back.

On the way to camp I sat in the wagon thinking, _This cannot be happening. _Am I really going to be stuck in this anime world forever? But… am I happy about it?

I shook the thought from my head. I can live through this, I love this anime!

I looked out to admire the scenery. The district was disappearing and was replaced by trees and hills. I figured the camp was in the middle of nowhere.

When we arrived, we were ordered to line up in the courtyard, obviously to be yelled at by one of the commanders.

I looked around and bit my tongue to keep me from screaming. Not only was I in the Shingeki No Kyojin world but I was in it at the same time Eren and the others started training, too! Neither of the people on my left or right were the ones I've seen from the show but I knew the boy in front of me was Jean, it had to be Jean. I recognised the messy brown hair and tall, lean body from anywhere.

"You there!" Commander Shadis bellowed.

"Yes, sir!" I heard Armin reply.

Hearing Armin made me smile. I received a look from the boy on my right but I ignored him. As long as I wasn't seen fangirling over everything by Shadis, I'd be just fine.

I listened to the blaring conversations between Shadis and the trainees. And then I remembered. Where was I from?! I panicked. If he spoke to me, what would I say?! Can he tell where you're from? Is there a blatant difference between people from different districts?! Jeez, I didn't even know if my last name is the same as it is in person.

Shadis then bellowed at Jean, "Who are you?!"

"Jean Kirchstein, from Trost!" he bellowed back.

"What are you doing here?!" Shadis bellowed again.

"Uh…" Jean began. A smile tugged at my lips, remembering his expression and how adorable he looked in this scene, "joining the Military Police, for a life deep within the walls."

There was a brief silence.

"Oh, I see. You want to access the Interior?" Shadis said with sarcasm.

"Yes," Jean replied, not shouting this time.

Suddenly, Shadis headbutted Jean, almost making me laugh hysterically as he fell to the ground grasping his forehead. "Anyone who can't handle this will never make the Military Police!"

He looked up and his eyes bored into mine. I inhaled a sharp breath and gulped. He shouldn't be staring at me, he should be yelling at Marco!

Shadis stepped forward and yelled, "Row five, about face!"

Shadis was right in front of me and I could feel my cheeks go red with nervousness. He looked right at me and screamed, "You! Who are you and where are you from?!"


	2. Introductions, Introductions

_A/N More OCs have been added but you don't have to worry about them too much, they're not going to constantly pop up_

_Again, based off the anime, not the manga so if I missed anything, I'm sorry. Otherwise, enjoy!_

_UPDATE NOTE: I just found a mistake that I made. I forgot that Row 5 already turned. I claimed that once Shadis went to Sasha, Row 5 were looking back. It was only meant to be Row 6 looking back since Shadis didn't say "About face" to them. Sorry about this! Nobody told me. If you ever see something like this again, please tell me! I always think accuracy is important._

"Ah-ah," I squeaked.

"What?!" Shadis exclaimed. His eyes scan me up and down and I realize that I did not salute him.

I proceeded to place my right fist to my chest and my left fist on my lower back, slightly shaking.

"Angela White of Trost, sir!" I shouted, however my voice cracked mid-sentence which made me want to drop down and cry from embarrassment.

I found it strange that I said that somewhat smoothly since I had no idea that my last name here was "White" and I was from Trost. Some part of me just knew and the information just spilled out of my mouth. Luckily, Shadis accepted that since he blared the next question, "Why are you here?!"

_Oh God why am I here?!_

Improvising, I cried, "To protect the people and punish the Titans!"

_Punish the Titans? Really, Angela? What are they, children?_

I gulped as Shadis stared at me for what seemed to be an eternity, but then spotted Sasha Blause, or better known as, Potato Girl. I knew he did because he looked past me and a few other people, with his expression mixed with shock and disbelief, as his eyebrow arched up. There was also a faint sound of munching.

I sighed with relief as he walked past me. I thought it was strange; Marco and Connie was skipped because I was there. I began to wonder, did the anime just suddenly change, now? The manga, even. Due to the fact that I am in this position at the moment, is everything different now? I decided not to dwell on this and instead, enjoyed this scene as this was one of my favourite scenes of the anime.

"Hey, you," Shadis said in a low voice, "What are you doing?"

Shadis didn't say "About face" to the row in front of me or my row so we could not look directly at the scene. It didn't bother me, however, since I remember it all in my head.

"You're the one I'm talking to! You!" Shadis screamed when Sasha did not reply, "Who are you?!"

Sasha finally spoke up, "Sasha Blause from Dauper village, Wall Rose South District!"

"Sasha Blause," Shadis said in the same low voice as before, "what are you holding in your right hand?"

"A boiled potato!" Sasha replied. I bit my lip to keep me from giggling.

"The kitchen had a fresh batch, and I couldn't resist," she continued.

_She is so me, _I thought.

"Did you steal it?" Shadis asked, "Why? Why would you choose to eat a potato now?"

I looked at the ground, trying my best not to laugh.

"Letting it get cold would've been a waste," Sahsa rebutted, "so I decided to eat it now.

"Well, I still don't understand," Shadis said, "Why would you eat that potato?"

"Are you asking me why people eat potatoes?" Sasha asked.

I grinned. This would never not be funny to me. I looked up to see Jean staring at me. Shadis forgot to say "About face" to my row so I when I looked up, Jean and I were almost face-to-face.

Jean seemed to stare at me sternly at first, but then smirked as if he was about to laugh, himself.

I felt myself blushing. _JEAN KIRCHSTEIN LOOKED AT ME._

There was a pause. I then heard Sasha break the potato in half, even though I always thought that it was less than half.

"You can have half," she offered.

"Half…" Shadis said, so quietly I doubted anyone heard him clearly.

There was a longer pause. I always wondered what happened next, since this part was not shown in the anime.

"As soon as I clear the courtyard," Shadis began, quietly, "you must run until you drop!" Shadis yelled so suddenly everyone slightly jumped. "And you will not eat dinner tonight! Row six and seven, about face!"

The two rows spun around and we listened to him yelling for about forty-five more minutes or so. When he was finished, he told us we were to go to our assigned dormitories and go to the canteen at six thirty. Tomorrow was when training began. Sasha, however, was held back until everyone was gone so she could run.

My dormitory was shared with people I did not see in the anime, which I debated between it being a good thing or a bad thing. If I did know her, chances are I would creep her out since I am most likely to stare at her and breathe very, very heavily. Maybe even cry.

As soon as beds were chosen and belongings were sorted, we introduced each other. In one room was eight people; two large bunk beds where each bunk had a divider so two people could sleep in the same bunk, but not exactly the same bed. I was in the bottom right bunk, right next to the wall. The head of my bed had a ladder, probably for the person above me to climb down, and on the foot of my bed was a space probably where I had to crawl out of in case I had to get up in the middle of the night. I thought it was pretty comfortable.

The first girl to introduce herself was a tall girl who looked about seventeen with blonde hair in a bun, and blue eyes. "My name is Amelia Yorke. I really like reading and I love giving advice so if you need any help, I'm here."

Next was a girl with short black hair and hazel eyes, "My name is Elizabeth Thompson and I came here because I thought it would be an interesting way of staying fit."

I looked her up and down. She seemed to be the athletic type. She wasn't as tall as Amelia, even though they looked the same age, but she seemed to have a little muscle.

The next girl had her auburn hair in a ponytail and light green eyes. She looked about fifteen, my age. And Eren's age. And Mikasa's age. And Armin's age.

_Oh my goodness I'd be old enough to date Eren._

"Agnes Hertz. I just want to fight the Titans."

The next girl was blonde with green eyes whose name was Elena Kaverin. Next was a girl with dark brown hair and grey eyes whose name was Sophie Thebeau. Next was a girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes and olive skin whose name was Isabella Huerta. I introduced myself, saying that if I'm not training or eating, I'll most likely be sleeping, which earned a few chuckles. The last girl was the girl who'd be sharing the same bunk as me, a girl who was also around fifteen, blonde, green eyes whose name was Paulina Martinsson.

I thought they were nice girls. None of them were from Zhiganshina, so none of them actually saw a Titan.

I decided to go around the building for a little tour and noticed Armin, Eren, Marco, Connie and Mina on the porch. I realized that it was the scene where they were watching Sasha run.

I reached for the door handle, but thought twice. I personally _loved _Eren. If I got close to him, oh God, I don't know what would happen. Would I be able to keep my cool?

I took a deep breath in and slowly made my way out through the door.

"If I remember correctly," I heard Connie say, "Dauper Village is a tiny hunting village, deep in the mountains."

As the door clicked close, Armin turned to look at me. I tried to smile at him best I could, and thankfully he returned the smile.

_Oh my goodness you are adorable I could just-_

"What's that?" Eren asked, looking into the distance.

I looked to where Eren was looking and saw a brown horse pulling a wagon in the direction of where the exit was. I knew straight away that in the wagon were the dropouts.

"The dropouts," Mina replied, "They requested a transfer, to the frontier."

"What? But it's only been the first day." Armin said.

"It was only a matter of time," Eren muttered, "If you aren't strong enough, you have to leave."

The others turned to look at Eren, but I thought to myself, _We haven't even started training, yet._

"Hard to believe they'd rather go back weeding and picking up rocks," he continued.

"Hey," Marco chimed in, "he didn't ask where you were from, did he?"

"Zhiganshina, the same as him," Eren put a hand on Armin's shoulder.

I inhaled a sharp, quick breath. I had forgotten about how much I loved the bond between Eren and Armin. I especially loved the bond between Eren, Armin and Mikasa. I was glad that Mikasa wasn't here with them, otherwise I would have been sweating and blushing and going on the verge of crying…

The other three stared at him, wide-eyed.

"I see…" Marco said quietly, "That's…"

"Then, weren't you there that day?" Connie asked.

"H-Hey," Marco urged, trying to shut Connie up.

"Did you see the Colossal Titan?" Connie asked eagerly.

"Y-Yeah," Eren murmured. He stared off into space, obviously remembering what happened that day.

Connie's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened, as if to shower him with more questions. However his eyes averted to me.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," he said, "Angela, right?"

Suddenly everybody's eyes were on me.

"Uh… y-yeah," I stammered.

I noticed my breathing was shallow.

_No, no, I have to look normal, not like a creepy stalker, _I thought.

I took a silent, deep breath as Connie made his way over to me.

"I'm Connie Springer, nice to meet you!" he stuck his hand out for a handshake.

As I shook his hand, the words tumbled out of my mouth before I stopped it; "The boy who saluted incorrectly?"

_No, why?!_

Connie blinked at me and I thought I was going to die of embarrassment.

"Ha, yes!" he laughed.

I sighed with relief as he let go of my hand.

The rest of them introduced themselves and shook their hands. I kept myself from fainting when I shook Eren's hand.

_THEY KNOW OF MY EXISTENCE._

Shortly after, it was time for dinner. As people crowded into the canteen, the fact that Eren was from Zhiganshina quickly spread to everybody's minds. People, one by one, slowly crowded around Eren and began asking him questions about the Titans. I listened as Eren spoke about the size of the Titans and their behavior. I didn't want to join the crowd, I was sitting with Elizabeth and Paulina. I was enjoying the food we were eating.

_Anime food tastes nice, _I thought.

As Eren began talking about how he would kill all the Titans, I looked around to see if I saw anyone else I knew. Beside Eren's table, I saw Jean with his head in his hand, obviously unimpressed.

"Got a thing for Jean?" Elizabeth whispered.

"I have a thing for almost every boy I see, Elizabeth," I replied.

Elizabeth chuckled, "Got a boyfriend?"

I scoffed. "No boy ever wanted to date me, and I doubt any boy here wants to date me, either."

It was true. Before entering this anime world I'm pretty sure every boy would call me a rotten potato, or something. I never thought I was very pretty.

"I don't think so," Paulina said, "you're very pretty and I think Connie might like you."

I murmured, "Thanks," and continued munching on my bread.

I heard Eren getting out of his seat, obviously about to face Jean. I was intending to watch but Paulina began discussing the fact that she wanted to be part of the Scouting Legion. I'd no choice but to join the conversation as they asked me what I wanted to do, as well.

I look up and see Mikasa about to exit the canteen and then being stopped by Jean. I sighed. Out of all the animes I have watched, I always thought Mikasa was the prettiest anime girl I've ever seen.

"Angela, I hope you're not planning to kill Mikasa," Elizabeth said, giggling.

"Yeah, it looks like Jean likes her," Paulina added.

The three of us laughed and stood up to exit the canteen.

_No,_ I thought, _I'm pretty sure Jean is into Marco._


	3. Falling For You (Literally)

_A/N: Let's add a little romance, shall we? Oh and if anybody knows the real name of what I called the "maneuver-gear-practising-contraptions" let me know and I'll change it. Also, I updated the previous chapter as I found a mistake that I made. Otherwise, enjoy!_

I figured that I was more fit in the anime world. We ran for five laps this morning in the courtyard and it wasn't as bad as it usually is. It was a little difficult to sleep last night, however. I felt there was something missing. Then it struck me. _My phone and WiFi. _I'd never be able to go to sleep without browsing the internet. I was up all night, tossing and turning, longing for comedic YouTube videos and smutty fan fiction of my favorite pairings.

Now, we were to start practising how to use three dimensional maneuver gears. Only a few of the maneuver-gear-practising-contraptions (we were never told what they were really called) were to be used so we were split into groups of around fifteen or more. I was put into the same group with Jean so I was put under so much pressure, knowing that he, and probably some others, would be watching me.

I looked over to where Eren was trying to balance. Unfortunately, he was hanging upside down. People were shocked. Some of them mocking him and saying, "Hey, isn't that the kid who said he'd defeat all the Titans?" and some of them pitying him and saying, "Poor guy, he looked like he had potential."

I debated whether to tell Shadis, who was telling him to pick himself up, to check Eren's belt or not. Would I change the story completely?

I decided to leave it at that. What if I _did _change the story? Maybe something ridiculously different would happen. The story was good enough and having me in it was enough to tamper with the anime.

"White, you're up!" a commander said.

As I waited to get strapped in, I could feel my group staring at me. I even saw Connie standing at the corner of his group smiling encouragingly at me.

_I'm sorry Connie, that smile won't help, _I thought.

Jean was at the very front with Marco, that was enough to make me shudder and shake.

"Ready?" the commander asked me.

"Uh," I looked at Jean and Marco, scanning them up and down to see if any part of them was touching, hoping it would've been the hands, "yeah."

Alas, I was disappointed. They stood by each other but that was it. Only remembering the scenes between them made me want to scream, "Kiss!"

As the wires slowly lifted me of the ground, I tried to stay as calm as possible, even though I was literally panting and I was shaking so much, I swore that people could notice.

I swayed about for a minute, praying that I wouldn't fall or anything. Finally, I was perfectly still. I looked around to see that I got a few looks of approval.

Suddenly, a familiar sensation crept into me, as if something was tickling the inside of my face. I then realize that I was about to sneeze.

_No, not now! _I thought.

I sniffed, hoping that it would go away but only made it worse. My mouth opened slightly and my face twisted into that ridiculous face I'd always make when I was about to sneeze. I heard a few murmurs from the crowd and I could feel myself swaying again.

"Ah… ah," I began, hearing a few "Uh oh"s from them.

Suddenly the world spins around me as I sneeze the hell out of myself. My arms and legs flail everywhere and I feel my face fall flat against the ground.

"Shit!" I cried in pain, embarrassment and a whole other list of emotions. However my voice was muffled because I could not pull myself up.

The commander removed the straps and the rest of my body plopped against the ground. There was one second of complete silence, and then everybody started laughing.

I lifted myself up but kept my head down. I felt so ashamed, I wanted to go home.

"Sir, maybe you should let her have another go," I heard somebody say, "she was doing good but then she sneezed."

I look up to see Marco looking at the commander with sincere concern, even though everyone, including Jean, was trying to calm down.

_Bless you, Marco, _I thought.

"Okay, White," I heard the commander say, "one last chance. Try not to sneeze this time."

I took a deep breath and lifted my arms so the wires could be put back in place. This time, I wasn't shaking. I was confident and I stayed as still as possible. It was a success this time, I didn't look anywhere but the sky.

"Excellent job, White," the commander commented after a few minutes.

I felt myself descending and I look back at everyone. I earned back the looks of approval and sighed with relief as my feet touched the ground.

At the end of the session, Shadis told us that we would try again the next day, to finally see who really was capable and who wasn't.

"Usually we'd be able to judge on the first day," he claimed, "but since there are so many of you fuckers, we need a second day."

I figured that we needed a second day mainly because of Eren.

When we were sent for lunch, Paulina, Amelia and Agnes walked with me, commenting on their performances.

"Hey Angela," I heard somebody call. I turn to see that Connie was jogging up to us.

"Oh, hello, Connie," I greeted.

"Nice work!" he commented, placing his hand on my shoulder, "But, I felt like I distracted you. You seemed bothered when you looked at me."

"Oh, no," I chuckled, "it was just the pressure."

Connie's smile grew wider and patted my shoulder, "Don't worry. You're too talented to." He winked.

As he ran off to his group of friends, he sang over his shoulder, "You have a cute sneeze, by the way."

I blinked. Did Connie just say my sneeze was _cute?_

"Thank," I whispered, not bothering to finish the phrase.

"Why do I have a strong feeling that Connie is attracted to you?" Amelia chirped.

"Not only that, Amelia," Agnes chimed in, "I think Angela is beginning to like him, too!"

I covered my face, muffling my, "No-o-o…"

"Angela, honey, take your hands away from your face," Paulina said, holding my wrist, "Connie is looking back and I think he wants to see your pretty face."

I lifted my head up to see that Paulina was right, Connie was looking at me. I smiled and waved at him. He laughs and winks again.

"She's as red as a tomato!" Amelia giggled.

The rest of the day was fine, although Eren kept looking down, obviously from shock and shame. I pitied him, but knew it'd all work out by tomorrow,

After dinner, I was greeted by Connie once again.

"Can I walk you to your dorm?" he asked, putting his hand on the back of his neck and looking away.

This was true as well?! Anime boys do this when they were nervous, especially when they were talking to the person they liked.

…_Especially when they were talking to the person they liked. Oh._

"S-sure," I smiled.

He returned the smile and we began heading towards my dorm. I decided not to walk as quick as the others did. What was the rush? Curfew wasn't straight after dinner.

"So, Angela," Connie began, " do you think you'd join the Military Police?"

"Oh no," I said, "I don't think I'd rank high enough. I think I'd prefer the Survey Corps."

"Oh," was all Connie said. I see a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"Why?" I asked, "Did you plan to join the Military Police?" I already knew the answer.

"Yes," he replied.

"Oh, that's cool," I said, "I'm sure you'll get a high enough rank."

Connie's eyes lit up, "You think so?"

"I know so," this time, _I_ winked.

We reached my dorm, but then I tripped over a pebble. I cursed under my breath as I fell, but Connie grabbed me just in time.

"Woah!" he said, "Careful!"

I turned to thank him, but noticed how close our faces were. I felt myself blushing lightly, but blushed harder when he placed his lips on my cheek. Connie noticed how red I was and laughed.

"See you tomorrow, Angela," he whispered into my ear.

He gently let go of me and turned to walk to his dorm. I, however, stood completely still, hand on where he kissed me.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, "s-see you."

I staggered into the dorm and into my room, feeling high and giddy.

"You took your time," Elena remarked sarcastically.

My only reply was a giggle and I was still rubbing my cheek.

"Connie?" Paulina asked.

"Uh-huh!" I giggled.

"Ooooh!" the girls cooed.

The girls began talking about their love lives but I only rolled into bed, grinning like the idiot I was.

Connie is _adorable. _He also has really, really soft lips.


	4. Oops

_A/N: Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter. It's been a while, I know. I had a really bad case of writer's block and feels from the latest episode. Enjoy!_

"Paulina, how did you know it was Connie?" I asked.

Last night, Connie kissed my cheek. I was too dazed to ask how Paulina knew Connie did something to me to make me the way I was last night. Now that we're doing our morning jog, I'm wide awake and I can concentrate. I still haven't gotten used to having no internet.

"I knew he liked you," Paulina replied, panting slightly, "and when leaving the canteen, I saw Connie going after you. You were also late coming back so I figured you and Connie were probably making out." She smirked and looked at me, obviously waiting for a reaction.

I rolled my eyes but then laughed, "No, we weren't. He was just charming me, that's all."

"Do you like him back? Like, _really _like him back?" she inquired.

"I… I can't really say," I replied hesitantly, "I never saw this coming and I just met him."

The last part was a half lie. I know him well enough to know what his personality is like, but still, I only recently made his acquaintance.

Paulina nodded. We stayed quiet for the rest of the session. Am I attracted to Connie? Was he just so sweet and charming last night that I thought I was? I always had more of a thing for Jean, Eren, Levi… you know, the usual boys that a usual Shingeki no Kyojin fangirl would love. I always thought Connie was a good character, but I never had a thing for him. Aw, jeez. He's so cute but… I don't think I can date him.

"How come that Eren guy never checked his belt?" Agnes said to nobody in particular and then threw her arms around me to pull me to the ground.

"Ugh!" I grunted, "he probably doesn't think enough."

I squirmed a bit, trying to get out of Agnes' hold, but she pinned my wrists down, causing me to let go of the wooden dagger.

"Oh, good job," I said between breaths.

"Thanks," she said, panting.

She helped me up and I brushed dirt off my clothes.

"Probably." Agnes continued, "But still, I can't believe he managed to hold up for a few seconds even with a broken belt."

I looked around to see who was fighting who. Eren was against Mikasa, occasionally hearing Eren complain when Mikasa beat him. Connie was against Mina. Jean was against Marco.

_Jean and Marco._

As soon as I saw that they were together, I focused my attention on them.

_I never knew Combat Training could be so hot, _I thought as I watched Jean attempting to snatch the dagger from Marco's hands. He did so quite poorly, as he used his whole body to reach for it, not being able to dodge Marco's blocks. Jean then pushed Marco onto the ground. Their faces were so close together it looked like they were going to…

"Kiss!" I yelled.

Everybody turned silent and looked at me. Did I just say that? _Did I really just say that?!_

"Aw, man, look at Jean and Marco!" a boy yelled.

Everybody looked at the two boys, still in the same position.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" people began to shout and crowd around the two boys.

"What?! No!" Jean shot up and growled at the audience.

Jean viciously eyed the crowd and then his eyes met mine. He stared at me with narrowed eyes and a pair of pink cheeks.

_Oh shit, _I thought.

One of the commanders came and shut everybody up, telling us to continue practicing or else everybody would have to jog until we dropped.

"Like potato girl over there," he nodded his head at Sasha, who shot him an unimpressed look.

People murmured and laughed, walking away from Jean and Marco and continued practicing.

"Okay, your turn," Agnes turned around with the dagger in her right hand.

I grabbed her right wrist and she spun around to hit me with her left arm. Before she could do so, I ducked and pried the dagger out of her hand.

_Did… did I just make a high pitched grunt?_

"What was that sound you just made?" Agnes asked, answering the question I was asking myself.

"I-I don't know," I mumbled, blushing from embarrassment.

"You know," Agnes murmured in my ear, "Jean didn't look too happy with you."

"It ca-came out s-suddenly, I-I" I stuttered uncontrollably, "I don't know what came over me, I-"

"Maybe you need water," a voice behind me said, "it's pretty hot and you probably have a slight heat stroke."

I turned around to see Marco smiling brightly at me.

"Marco, how can somebody have a _slight _heatstroke?!" Jean asked sarcastically.

"Jean! Marco!" I gasped, "I'm really sorry, I-"

"Hey, it's all right!" Marco chuckled, "We're cool. Right Jean?"

Marco looked at Jean who had his arms crossed and a blank expression. It quickly changed into a grin.

"Yes," Jean said quietly, "It's fine."

Jean eyed me, smiling suspiciously. His look gave me chills down my spine. I had a feeling that he did not forgive me.

_**The next day…**_

I was totally right, Jean did _not _forgive me. For Combat Training, Jean picked me instead of Marco.

"Why?" I asked.

Jean looked down at me with the darkest grin I've ever seen.

"I just want to show you something," he half whispered.

He sounded so threatening that I could feel my hands shake, yet he sounded so sexy I could… feel my hands shake.

He told me that I would be holding the dagger first. Afraid to protest, I did so reluctantly, turning my back on him. I felt the vibration of his footsteps nearing me and I immediately placed the dagger, that was in my right hand, in my left hand. Just as I wanted; Jean grabbed my right wrist and with the tip of the dagger pointing backwards, I spun to stab Jean in the waist. He cried out in pain and fell on his side.

"Jean, I'm sorry!" I said, panicking, "It was reflex, I swear!".

Jean looked up at me, nostrils flaring with anger.

"Give me the dagger," he demanded.

I did so without hesitation. He stood up and walked a few feet away from me. As soon as he turned, I tiptoed my way to him. When I reached him, I wrapped my right arm around his neck and pulled him down to the ground. I tried to reach for the dagger, but he kicked me away. I landed on my front making me yelp. He jumped up as I scrambled up. He ran towards me and I froze. He lunged at me, making both of us fall to the ground with him to top of me. He straddled my hips and positioned his dagger beneath my chin.

Looking at Jean on top of me and panting made me want to reach for his face and kiss him. I didn't care how mad he was at me, I was so amused by how sexy this looked.

I couldn't help myself, I laughed like a school girl and put my hand on Jean's wrist.

"Nice one, Jean," I giggled.

Jean arched an eyebrow and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but closed it.

"Jean, get off of her!" I heard somebody say.

We turned to see Connie running towards us at full speed.

_Uh oh._

Connie pulled Jean up and pushed him away from me. Jean stumbled and fell back on the ground, releasing the dagger.

"Angela! Are you all right?" Connie asked, helping me up.

"I'm fine, Connie," I said, "It _is_ Combat Training.

"But Jean looked like he was going to kill you!" Connie yelled. He turned to wave his fist at Jean. "I swear, Jean, you are dead meat!"

Jean pulled himself up, "Connie, calm down, we were just-"

"Don't tell me to calm down, you bastard!" Connie took a step towards Jean.

_Oh no. I have to do something, I don't want them to end up as rivals because of me._

"Connie!" I said, "Look at me! No injuries! I'm fine!"

I spread my arms across and gestured to my whole body. He scanned me up and down and smiled, "You're fine all right." He winked.

I blushed and put my arms down.

"Connie, I wasn't going to kill her," Jean spoke, "I mean, she totally beat me up when she was the thug."

Connie looked at Jean angrily, but then sighed.

"We cool? Sorry if I made you think I was torturing your girlfriend," Jean held out a hand for a handshake.

"We aren't dating," I remarked, looking away awkwardly.

"Yeah. Okay," Connie shook Jean's hand.

Connie turned back to me and hugged me. He whispered in my ear, "Not yet we aren't."

I chuckled nervously. Did that mean he planned to ask me out?! _Oh God no._

As soon as Connie was out of earshot, Jean turned to me and said, "I'm sorry, too, Angela. If Marco is able to forgive you, I should."

I smiled goofily.

"It's okay," I said, "getting beat up by you was one of the best things that happened to me so far."

I giggled and then stopped immediately as soon as I realized what I just said. I was _not _meant to say that.

Jean blinked at me. I felt my face burning from embarrassment.

"Ha. You're cute," Jean chuckled, patting my head.

The bell rang. It was time for lessons.

"Oh, well, I'll see you later, Angela," Jean smiled and jogged away.

"See you later," I said quietly, even though I knew he didn't hear me.

_JEAN KIRCHSTEIN CALLED ME CUTE._


	5. Auntie Flow

_(Long) A/N: School is starting for me and chapters will be posted later than usual._

_One guest reviewer has asked me to make Angela and Eren a couple because they "have not seen one single OC x Eren fanfic". However I doubt that very much, since Eren is a very popular character. There has to be a good amount of OCxEren fanfiction out there . However, you still requested to make Angela and Eren a couple and to be honest, I don't think I can do that. I already have Connie attracted to her and Jean had his little moment with her. If Eren becomes attracted to her, I'm afraid that Angela may become a _Mary Sue _without me noticing. Angela is very attracted to Eren but I'll have to make her love unrequited. I am very sorry that I can't make Angela and Eren a couple, however I can write a separate fanfic with an OC that has a similar personality as Angela's, making my very own OCxEren especially for you. So, guest reviewer, you know who you are, if you do want a fanfic of OCxEren that I have written, tell me. Whether it be another review, PM or Tumblr ask, feel free to do so. Again, I am very sorry that I cannot make ErenxAngela happen. I have never stated this before, but this fiction isn't pure romance, it is supposed to be (mainly) comedic._

_Otherwise, enjoy!_

_(Also, there is an amount of feminine references here. I hope everybody reading is mature enough to handle it.)_

"I can't believe we're actually going to try the 3D maneuver gear today!" Sasha clapped her hands in excitement.

"For the whole day, too," Connie added.

The canteen was buzzing with the sound of people conversing about what was going to happen today. For the first time, we were going to learn how to use three dimensional maneuver gears. Shadis told us it'd be only swinging about trees, but even I knew it wouldn't be easy.

I rubbed my temples. I was getting a headache and I'm not sure if it was from the noise or from something else.

"Well, we have to eat as much as we can," Sasha stated, holding up her bread, "breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and we're going to need it so we'll have enough energy for today!" She proceeded to take big bites out of the bread, making dramatic, "Mmmph!" sounds whenever she took a bite.

"Right!" Connie and Mina agreed, chomping down their breakfast.

I prodded my sunny side up egg with my fork, chuckling at their enthusiasm.

"Angela, eat up!" Thomas said, lightly elbowing me, "You heard what Sasha said!"

"I will," I chuckled, "You guys are pretty cheerful today. Most days you look like you're about to give up on life."

"We're going to finally use the maneuver gear!" Mina chimed, "Does that not excite you?"

I nod sheepishly.

"Angela, are you all right?" Connie asked, "You seem a little troubled.

Sasha gasped and leaned towards me, speaking in a low voice, "Is it because you're still traumatized about what happened yesterday? Jean and you?"

I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks.

_ Dear God, he must think I'm so weird, now._

"Hmm?" Sasha leaned in further.

"Uh- trauma- I- wha-what are you talking about?" I stuttered, "I-I wasn't traumatized, I-"

"I don't think she means traumatized, Angela," Mina giggled, "maybe it's just you really liked having Jean on top of you, and maybe you want him there again!"

Mina, Sasha and Thomas burst into a fit of laughter while Connie yelled at them to stop, saying that it wasn't funny. I looked around to see if Jean was anywhere near us because if he heard Sasha or Mina, I swear I'd be prepared to dig a grave and bury myself in it. I'm pretty sure I've embarrassed myself enough in front of Jean. Even though he called me cute.

_ JEAN KIRCHSTEIN CALLED ME CUTE._

"Hey, Angela, what are you smiling about?" I turned to see Paulina taking a seat beside Mina and the others calmed down.

"About Jean, maybe?" Sasha giggled.

"Sasha!" Connie snapped.

I was slowly lowering my head, hoping that it would be absorbed by the table.

"Look, you upset her!" Connie remarked, "Angela, are you all right?"

My response was a brief grunt.

"Don wurry, I don fink Jon hrrd thm," Paulina spoke through a mouthful of bread. Before continuing, she swallowed with a loud gulp. "They're all the way across the room and they look preoccupied amongst themselves."

I lifted my head up and sighed. My head ached and my abdomen felt like it was just stabbed.

"Jean has nothing to do with my mood, guys," I groaned

"Are you nervous about using the gear?" Thomas inquired.

"No- Well yeah, I think everyone is," babbled, "but that's not exactly why I'm 'troubled'." I looked at Connie when I said, "troubled" and saw his face was pinched with concern.

"What is it, then?" Connie asked.

I shook my head, "Um, nothing big to worry about, don't worry, I'll be fine." I did my best to smile at them. They continued to stare expectantly and I sighed, "I have a small headache."

"How bad?" Connie asked almost immediately.

"Not so bad, I can get over-"

"Need me to take you to the infirmary?" Connie continued, standing up, "Or do you want me to get you some tea?"

"No-"

"Chocolate? I mean I know it's expensive but you probably need-"

"Connie!" I sounded angrier than I intended to be and Connie winced with hurt. I took a deep breath and walked around the table so I could stand next to him. "Look, I got these headaches before, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Just go and change for practice, okay?"

Connie lightened up and smiled, "Whatever you say, baby cakes."

He kissed my cheek and walked away.

"Don't call me 'baby cakes'," I murmured to myself, wiping the cheek he kissed.

"What did you say?" Mina asked.

"Nothing," I said, "I'm going to change, now."

I scurried back to my room and rummaged around my cupboard. I stared in shock.

"Fuck!" I hissed.

"You okay?" Amelia walked in.

"No! I- ugh!" I groaned, "Out of all the things…"

I rummaged around cupboard once more. No luck. I sighed in frustration and rubbed my forehead.

_ Why now?! _I thought.

"Angela?" Amelia said.

I turned to look at her and she had a smirk on her face.

"Has Auntie Flow come to visit?" she suppressed a giggle.

I sighed and nodded, "Without a warning."

She let out the giggle she suppressed and said, "Have you no tampons?"

"No," I moaned, "not even pads."

"Did you get blood on the bed?" Amelia began to look through her cupboard.

"Thankfully, no," I blushed. I usually never talked about my period to anyone except my mother.

"Here," she handed me a box, "tampons."

"Oh, thank you so much!" I rejoiced, heading towards the door.

"You can get a box from the infirmary," she explained, "but best you get one in there before anything else happens. Your black pants may hide the stain, but it won't hide the smell."

I nodded vigorously and sauntered out of the room.

"White, go!" Shadis called.

I flew into the forest with a shriek and swerved around the branches.

_ Okay, objective one: Soar above the trees._

I steered myself closer to the ground and then aimed my rods to pin into the bark of the top of a very tall tree - at least I hope it was the top. Thankfully, it was, I knew as I was being pulled upwards again. Branches and leaves slapped against my face and I shook my head and spat. As soon as I saw where my rods ended, I detached the claws, soaring into the air, letting the wind slap against my face. I cheered and laughed heartily. It felt like I was flying.

I let myself free fall, gigging. I entered the forest again and successfully aimed for a tree which got me sending forwards once again.

_Objective two: Spiral around a tree._

I attached the rods on a branch high about the ground let myself circle around the tree. When I felt the rod tightening, I detached and sent myself lunging forwards again.

"Fuck yeah!" I screamed.

"Having fun?" I looked to see Marco was speeding up towards me. He then positioned himself to glide by right beside me.

In response I giggled and nodded. He smiled and he went up above the forest.

_ Objective three: Tumble twice in the air._

As soon as I remembered the third, and last, objective, I immediately detached my rods without thinking, attempting to tumble in the air. I scream in excitement, but then scream in terror as I see the ground speeding towards me. Due to my insensible actions, I didn't think about the time it would take me to tumble twice before I hit the ground.

I painfully landed, rolling and crying out in pain. The only thing I saw each second was light, dark, light, dark, light…

Eventually I stopped and I cringed, dirt, grass and leaves flying out of my mouth as I sputtered. The whole world was spinning and I could feel my breakfast slowly climbing back up to my throat.

"Fuck," I whispered.

After two minutes of closing my eyes and keeping my head between my knees, I noticed the worst thing that could possibly happen to a female. There was blood on my pants. Not just on any spot, but in the crotch area. _I leaked out._

"Shit!" I screamed, immediately patting the spot to see if it was still damp.

It was indeed moist and it was indeed visible. It didn't help that these pants were _white._

_ All right, _I thought, _no need to panic. All objectives were achieved and all you need to do is head back and be as quick as possible to the changing area._

I pulled myself up and ran to see if there was a tree that I could use. The area I landed in had thin trees so it took a while to find a reasonably thick one. However, just as I spot a good tree I bump into a brunet boy.

"Oh, hello, Angela," Eren turned to smile at me.

I quickly put my hands in front of "the spot" but I tried to make it look like it wasn't to cover anything, just a… cute gesture?

"Oh, hey, Eren," I replied, trying my best not to cry and tackle him with a bear hug.

_ Why, out of all the people I could have met, why Eren?!_

"Um, have you seen Armin anywhere?" he asked, looking around.

_ Eren, you have a beautiful face._

"Eh- no," I replied, "Why? Did he fall?"

"Like you did?" he asked.

"Oh, you saw that?" I asked, feeling myself blush.

"No," he answered, "it' s obvious you did. He reached for my hair and pulled out a leaf. "Your shirt looks a little muddy, too."

I looked down. He was right. I looked like a hobo. All of this had to be in front of my favorite character.

"So, if Armin didn't fall, why is he on the ground?" I asked, hoping that it would take the awkwardness away.

"He said he saw a frog," he replied, turning to, presumably, continue to look for Armin.

"Oh?" I giggled.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "he's so fascinated by the littlest things."

"Then he would love to see the world outside the walls, I bet," I said.

Eren smiled and nodded, "We both do."

On the outside, I smiled. On the inside, I screamed and turned into a chibi musing about how cute him and Armin were.

"What about Mikasa, where is she?" I asked.

"She went the opposite way," Eren explained, gazing around the trees.

"Do you want me to help you look for him?" I suggested.

Eren turned around and I shifted my body forward, making sure the browning patch was not see.

"Sure," he agreed.

Ten minutes passed of us taking turns calling out Armin's name and climbing trees to get a better view. It also consisted of us having small talk, me covering my crotch and staring at Eren's ass every time he climbed a tree.

"Eren?" I heard a girl say.

We both looked at where the voice was coming from and saw Mikasa and a grinning Armin right behind her.

"Oh, there you are," Eren said, "did you have to run off like that?!"

Armin held out his hand, only to reply with, "Look at this cute frog!"

Eren and I looked at the finger-nail sized frog and I suppressed a giggle.

_ Armin is so cute! _I thought, making me smile.

"Oh, hello!" Armin waved at me with his free hand, "Nice to see you again, Angela!"

"Likewise," I smiled, "Hello Mikasa."

"Hello," Mikasa replied, "Angela, right?"

"Yes," I said.

She nodded and looked back at the others, "We should go, now."

"Yes, I think we're the last ones," Eren agreed, positioning himself to leave, "Oh, and Angela, thank you for helping. I'm sorry I held you back."

"Oh, it wasn't a problem," I gently flicked my hand at him, "It's nice to spend time with people here, even if it means looking for a friend that found a frog."

"It's gone!" Armin whined, looking around.

"Armin," Eren and Mikasa said in unison.

Armin sighed and shuffled towards Eren. Before they took off, Eren looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back and tilted my head to the side.

"Angela," Mikasa murmured when they were gone, "you should have a panty liner on at all times."

"Huh?!" I immediately became red and stared at her.

She gave me a tiny grin, "You'll never know when it's coming."

As soon as she left, I cried out in anguish. I completely forgot about my issue!

After thirty seconds of repeating, "I'm a fucking idiot," and banging my head against a tree, I took off, letting the wind whip against my face.


End file.
